


Subtitles

by FamousRory



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousRory/pseuds/FamousRory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, what you say is not what you mean. Sunggyu and Woohyun meet one night, and having subtitles translating their true thoughts would have make everything way easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtitles

**Author's Note:**

> The story was inspired by [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jW2zCl5v6jo), (which is in french and not subbed in english, i'm sorry).

 

“Are you really drinking this?” Sunggyu asks, pointing at the colourful, too sweet looking drink on the table.

_(I’ve been wanting to talk to you all night but didn’t know what to say.)_

“Yeah. Why, you have a problem with that?” Woohyun replies, raised eyebrow and smirk on his face. He grabs the glass and takes a large gulp of the cocktail.

                _(Finally, I was starting to wonder if you even saw I was sitting beside you.)_

Sunggyu drinks some of his beer. “I’m just surprised, usually girls take this kind of drink.”

                _(I want to keep talking to you, but I don’t know what to say.)_

Woohyun stares blankly at Sunggyu for a moment, then shrugs and takes a big gulp again. He grabs his phone and acts as if he received a text.

                _(You seemed really interesting and nice earlier, but now I’m not so sure anymore.)_

Sunggyu turns to his right to ask Dongwoo about his weekend.

                _(Shit shit shit shit, sorry, when I’m nervous I say really stupid things.)_

 

 

 

“Myungsoo, do you have your car tonight?” Woohyun makes his best puppy eyes at his friend.

 

“Are you stupid?” Myungsoo asks, his voice a bit higher than usual and his enunciation less clear. Woohyun just sighs; Myungsoo is clearly drunk, and he never drinks when he takes his car.

 

Sunggyu pokes Woohyun’s arm with his finger. “Where do you live?”

                _(I want to try again.)_

 

“Next to the train station.”

                _(Do you have a car? I don’t like taking the subway and going back home alone at night.)_

 

“Ah, I live close to it too! Maybe we can share a taxi?” Sunggyu smiles brightly at Woohyun.

                _(Please, I really want a second chance.)_

 

Woohyun smiles too and nods happily. “Cool, I’m a bit broke at the moment so I didn’t want to take a taxi alone.”

                _(Let’s start again. Let’s say we were just too nervous earlier.)_

 

“Should we go now?” Sunggyu grabs his phone to take a look at the hour. It’s already half past midnight.

                _(I’m not really at ease here, with all our friends watching us every time I talk to you.)_

Woohyun mumbles a small _sure_. He and Sunggyu bid goodbye to their friends and walk out from the bar.

 

 

 

They walk side by side in the empty street. Woohyun rubs his slightly sweaty hands on his jeans then hides them in his pockets.

                _(For some reasons, I’m nervous now that it’s just the two of us.)_

 

“So you’re Dongwoo’s classmate, right?” Sunggyu asks.

                _(I listened when you were talking tonight. I wasn’t ignoring you at all.)_

_“_ Yeah. It’s funny we never met before since we’re both his friend for quite a time now.” Woohyun chuckles.

                _(I wish we met earlier.)_

Sunggyu laughs too.

                _(I wish we met earlier.)_

 

 

They find a taxi on the large avenue a few streets away from the bar. They give their address to the driver, then say nothing for the first minutes of the ride.

 

“I’ve never seen you in the neighbourhood before.” Woohyun breaks the silence. When they gave their address earlier, he noticed that Sunggyu lives only a street away from him.

                _(We’ll be home soon, but I want to spend more time with you. We should see each other again later.)_

“I’m sure it’s because we didn’t know each other, so I never noticed you and you never noticed me.”

                _(If I saw you before, I would remember, for sure. I hope we’ll see each other often from now on.)_

The car turns silent again. Sunggyu plays with his phone, locking and unlocking it repeatedly, and turning it into his hand.

                _(Can I have your number, please?)_

Woohyun stares out the window and drums the tip of his fingers on his thigh in rhythm with the imaginary song in his head.

_(Are you free tomorrow afternoon? We could meet for a coffee. I know a nice place where we could go.)_

 

 

The taxi leaves them in front of a convenience store, at equal distance from both their apartment.

 

Sunggyu puts his phone back in his pocket, and rubs his right arm. “Well, I’m going that way.” He points behind him.

                _(I don’t want us to part right now. Please stay a little longer.)_

“And I’m going that way.” Woohyun replies with a short laugh. “See you later, I guess!” he scratches the back of his head nervously.

                _(Give me your number.)_

Sunggyu smiles. “Yeah, see you later.” There’s a pause, during which they just look at each other without saying anything. “I’m going to the cinema on Saturday.” Sunggyu blurts out suddenly, his heart beating faster.

                _(Do you want to go with me?)_

“I really like the cinema.” Woohyun’s cheeks are a bit warmer than usual. He doesn’t even know why he answered that, it’s stupid.

                _(Sure, I would love too.)_

“Yeah, me too.” Sunggyu smiles, and hides his hands in his pocket. “So, goodbye! And good night.” He takes one hand out of his pocket to wave at Woohyun.

                _(I want to kiss you.)_

Woohyun waves too, and takes a step backwards. “Yes, goodnight! Go home safely!” he chuckles.

                _(I want to kiss you)_

Sunggyu laughs too and waves one last time before turning around to cross the street.

                _(It was a nice evening, even though we almost didn’t talk. I want to know you better.)_

Woohyun walks away too. A hundred meters away, he turns around nervously, realizing that he was just so nervous and stupid that he forgot to ask Sunggyu’s number.

                _(You’re the first person to make my heart beat like that for no reason.)_

Sunggyu is nowhere to be seen. Woohyun shrugs; he’ll ask Dongwoo about it.

                _(I think I already like you.)_

 

Sunggyu bangs his head on his apartment’s door after he closed it. He didn’t even ask Woohyun’s number, and he made himself look stupid every time he opened his mouth to say something. He sighs loudly; he’ll ask Dongwoo for Woohyun’s number. He needs to show the other he is not as stupid as he might have seemed tonight.

_(I think I already like you.)_


End file.
